I Hate You For That
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: “I’m no good at hunting, I’d rather learn about how to heal cats.” Moon stated defiantly. “You’re not a clan cat any longer Moon.” Dusk growled, “You have to learn to hunt and to fight and to heal. You can’t only do one!” Timeline: Pre-Fire


**I haven't written warriors on forever, but this song was just perfect for a little one-shot like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song Running Up That Hill.**

**Claimer: I do own Rocksong, Dusk, Day, Moon, Cinnamonstep, Ivyshadow, and Shadowpaw.**

**Timeline: During Bluestar's leadership, prior to the first book. (So Pre-Fire.) **

**XxX**

"Dusk! Dusk wait!" The ginger tom yowled, his voice full of emotion as he chased after his tabby friend.

Dusk spun around, his eyes alight with angry flames, "Leave it Rock_song._" He hissed in disgust, emphasizing the last syllable of his friend's name. "I've had enough of you're lies."

"I'm sorry." Rocksong pleaded.

"I've heard that too many times," Dusk spat, turning on his heel. "It no longer means anything."

And with that the dark grey tabby ran off through the undergrowth.

"I'm sorry." Rocksong whispered, dropping his muzzle to gaze at his snowy white paws. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

_It doesn't hurt me._

Dusk pounded through the forest. Prey scurried away, but he didn't care, all that mattered now was lost. His paws scudded onto the hard concrete paths of Twolegs, but he continued to run.

Only when he reached the brick wall at the end of an alleyway did he stop, his paws bleeding and painful.

"Why?" Dusk yowled, "Why Rocksong? What did I do to deserve this?"

Tears pricked the dark tabby's copper eyes as his words echoed around him, "How could he let this happen?"

"What is it my child?" Crooned an older cat, coming out from behind a dumpster, "What has upset you so? Who has done you wrong?"

"It's no business of yours Clawren." Dusk muttered, dropping his head.

"But it is. If it upsets you it upsets me." Clawren soothed.

"He was my friend." Dusk hissed, his eyes closing to slits, "But he betrayed me. He let Ivyshadow die. My kits have no mother. You wouldn't understand."

"And what are you doing? You are fleeing your pain. What will those kits think of their father?" Clawren meowed.

"They do not know their father." Dusk hissed.

"And they never shall, unless you go back to them." Mewed the older cat wisely.

"Clan life is better for them." Dusk stated, "It's better this way."

_You wanna feel how it feels?_

_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_

"Rocksong?" mewed a fluffy ginger she-cat as he entered camp.

Rocksong turned his head away, "He won't listen Cinnamonstep."

"I'm sorry." Cinnamonstep reassured her mate, placing her tail on his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter." He growled, pulling away, "His kits will die anyway."

Cinnamonstep watched sadly as her mate padded towards the warrior's den, his head and tail drooping towards the ground.

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_

Kits squealed as they smelled the ginger she-cat enter the nursery.

"Hush little ones." She cooed, stepping over to the shivering kits that had so recently been orphaned.

She brushed her tail over them softly. Two innocent kits left to die from the falling of a lifelong friendship. It wasn't right.

"It's ok little ones," She whispered, "Mommy's here now."

_You (be running up that hill)_

_You and me (be running up that hill)_

"It's your decision Dusk," Clawren mewed, "Make it a good one."

Dusk nodded, watching as the elderly cat limped back behind the dumpster.

"My kits will have good lives." Dusk mewed to himself, and he turned to pad out of the alley on painful paws.

_And if I only could,_

Dusk lay under a fern in the soft moss that had escaped the early leaf-bare frost. He had managed to find some horsetail to put on his sore pads, and now they felt much better.

He looked to the sky, looking through the skeletal leaf-bare tree branches in order to see the silver disk that was the moon. Full moon, the clans would be at the gathering by now.

He heaved himself to his paws and stretched, padding calmly towards where he knew Thunderclan camp was.

_Make a deal with God,_

Cinnamonstep lay curled around five tiny bodies. Three were white and ginger, just like their parents, one was dark tabby, and yet another one was jet black. A sliver from her emerald eyes showed as she let out a soft purr of contentment. Laying her head on her paws she let sleep take her.

_And get him to swap our places,_

Dusk scented the air, padding silently along the edge of the Thunderclan camp. He knew that he could find a thin place in the wall and get in to take his kit. He could only take one, for that was all that he could carry, and his decision would have to be quick, but he could give love to one kit, and that was enough to satisfy him.

He faintly smelled the warm milky scents of queens. Placing a paw on the edge wall he pressed lightly. No, here was too strong, but farther up maybe.

A few moments later he found a weak spot. He took a step back and crouched down low, he would have mere heartbeats to get in and take the kit, then he would have to run.

_Be running up that road,_

A kit mewled piteously, awakening Cinnamonstep at once. Her emerald eyes flew open and she jumped up to face a dark tabby with copper eyes, the mewling tabby kit in his jaws. She stared at him for an instant.

"Dusk?" She mewed.

He nodded once and darted out of the nursery.

"You can't take her!" Cinnamonstep cried, "She's too young!"

Mousefur, who was on guard at the entrance, heard the commotion and turned his head to look through the tunnel and into the camp to see Dusk flying towards her. She hissed as he passed through the entrance and gave chase, yowling to alert the few cats still in camp.

_Be running up that hill,_

Kit dangling from his jaws, Dusk ran on. He heard paw steps behind him, driving him onwards. This was his kit. His baby girl. She had his pelt, and she was rightfully his.

He knew exactly where to take her, once he lost his pursuer he would take the kit to his sister Day. She had just had kits of her own, and she wouldn't mind one more.

Through the milky scents of the kit in his mouth he smelled the Thunderpath that ran between Thunderclan and Shadowclan territory. Knowing that his pursuer wouldn't dare set paw on the hard path he bolted out onto it, turning to run straight down the center.

There was a yowl of frustration as Mousefur was forced to give up the chase. Dusk smiled in victory through the bundle of fluff as he slowed to a trot down the Thunderpath.

_Be running up that building._

"I'm sorry Cinnamonstep." Mousefur mewed, "He ran off down the Thunderpath."

Cinnamonstep nodded solemnly, "It's ok Mousefur. Don't worry about it. We still have four healthy kits."

"We'll have to tell Bluestar." Mousefur said.

"I'll tell her." Cinnamonstep agreed, "It won't happen again."

Mousefur nodded and padded to the warrior's den, her time as guard was over for tonight.

_If I only could, oh..._

Dusk placed his little girl on the ground by his paws and looked into the abandoned badger set that was his sister's den.

"Day?" He mewed.

"Dusk?" She replied, "Come in."

Dusk picked up the small furry bundle by his feet and padded into the den.

Day cocked her head to one side as Dusk entered. She was snowy white with small grey tabby patches on her back, legs, tail, and over one ear.

"What is it Dusk?" She asked.

"I need you to feed her for me." Dusk stated placing his kit at his paws once again, "Her mother, my mate, died."

Day nodded, "Of course I will take care of her. She is my kin."

_You don't want to hurt me,_

**Five Moons Later, Late Newleaf**

"Daddy look!" meowed a dark tabby, pointing at a bush covered in red berries with her paw, "What does that do?"

"Don't eat those Moon." Dusk mewed, "Those are deathberries, they kill anycat that eats them."

Moon backed away from the bush and hurried over to her father's side.

"Why don't you stop looking at plants and try hunting?" Dusk suggested.

"But I don't want to hunt daddy." Moon mewed, her copper eyes turning dark and angry.

"If you don't learn to hunt how will you eat?" Dusk asked her, growing angry fast.

"I'm no good at hunting, I'd rather learn about how to heal cats." Moon stated defiantly.

"You're not a clan cat any longer Moon." Dusk growled, "You have to learn to hunt and to fight and to heal. You can't only do one!"

"What do you mean 'not a clan cat any longer'?" Moon asked.

Dusk sighed, he hadn't meant for her to know, but he supposed that it was best.

"Your mother's name was Ivyshadow," He began, "She lived in Thunderclan. After you were born she died, and I took you from the clan. I could only carry you, you're special."

"You mean that I have siblings? I wasn't the only kit?" Moon mewed, angry burning in her chest.

"You have a brother. He still lives within Thunderclan." Dusk nodded.

_But see how deep the bullet lies._

"Shadowpaw," Lionheart called, "Hurry up!"

"Another border patrol?" Shadowpaw groaned.

"We'll go hunting later, but apprentices need to learn the borders first." Lionheart explained.

"Why do borders matter?" Shadowpaw mewed, "If there were no borders we could concentrate on what we need."

"That's not the way of the Warrior Code." Lionheart said patiently.

Shadowpaw sighed and followed his mentor out of camp.

_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._

"I have a brother and you never told me?" Moon meowed, "What's his name?"

"He'll be Shadowpaw by now. Sleek and jet black." Dusk mewed, "Now can we hunt?"

Moon paused.

"Alright." She mewed finally.

Dusk dropped into a crouch and padded silently into the undergrowth.

Moon grinned and took off at a run towards the place that Dusk had said she should never go, towards the Clan cat's territories.

_There is thunder in our hearts, baby._

"What do you smell?" Lionheart asked.

"The border, but the wind is running the wrong way for us to scent anything." Shadowpaw replied.

"Very good." Lionheart praised and lead the way closer to the border to look for unfamiliar paw prints or anything else that would suggest an intruder.

_So much hate for the ones we love?_

Moon smiled from her hiding place in the bushes. She was mere tail-lengths away from where there was a small group of cats, three fully grown and one jet-black cat that looked about her age.

"Shadowpaw." She murmured.

The jet-black cat pricked his ears.

"What is it Shadowpaw?" Asked the golden tabby.

"Nothing." Shadowpaw mewed, "I thought I heard something, can I go check it out?"

Lionheart sighed, "Don't go too far, I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Shadowpaw mewed, setting off into the undergrowth where he couldn't be seen.

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

"You can come out now." Shadowpaw mewed. "I know you're there. How do you know my name?"

Moon stepped into view, "Hello Shadowpaw."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Moon, daughter of Dusk and Ivyshadow, your sister." She mewed.

"You're wrong, my father is Darkstripe." Shadowpaw mewed.

"Are you sure?" Moon asked, "Are you sure you haven't been deceived?"

"Well…" Shadowpaw stuttered, "Darkstripe never acted like my father…"

"That's because you are my brother. You're father is no clan cat." Moon mewed.

"Then why am I a clan cat while you are not?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Because Dusk could only carry one kit when he took me from the clan, and he took me." Moon explained.

"Why?" Shadowpaw growled, "Why did he leave me here?"

"I don't know." Moon replied, "I've heard much about the clans. The life of a loner is nothing in comparison."

"You're wrong. There are so many rules, and they don't make sense. They make life harder." Shadowpaw stated.

_You, (be running up that hill)_

"Shadowpaw!" Lionheart called, "Is everything alright?"

"I've got to go." Shadowpaw mewed.

"Take me with you." Moon begged, "I don't want to be a loner."

"No." Shadowpaw meowed, "Meet me tonight at Sunningrocks, by the river."

Moon nodded, "I'll be there."

_You and me, (be running up that hill)_

"Moon, where have you been?" Dusk asked as his daughter padded into the den, the old badger set they shared with Day and her kits Sun and Cloud.

"I was hunting." Moon replied dropping the mouse she had caught at her father's paws.

"Good job." He praised.

_You and me won't be unhappy._

Shadowpaw sat waiting at Sunningrocks, the silvery light of the moon bouncing off his pelt giving him an eerie glow.

His ears pricked as he heard soft pawsteps approaching.

"Sorry, I had to wait for Dusk to go to sleep." Moon mewed as she padded up to her brother.

"It's alright." Shadowpaw mewed, "I haven't been waiting long."

Moon nodded, "So, will you take me back to the clan?"

_And if I only could,_

_Make a deal with God,_

Shadowpaw leapt at Moon, claws outstretched.

Moon was taken by surprise and was soon pinned on her back by her brother.

"Father took you not me," Shadowpaw hissed, his face inches from that of his sister, "I hate you and father for that."

"It's not my fault!" Moon cried, writhing to get away from her brother's angry claws.

"Oh, but I think it is." Shadowpaw growled, digging his claws into her shoulders.

_And get him to swap our places,_

Moon clawed at her brother's belly, dragging out tufts of jet-black fur.

Shadowpaw screeched and leapt away.

Moon jumped to her feet, mind racing. Her brother wanted her dead; therefore she would have to kill him if she wanted to survive.

She leapt at him, claws outstretched, carving out intricate designs in his flesh.

_Be running up that road,_

_Be running up that hill,_

Shadowpaw lay in a pool of blood. His skin scratched and torn, mouth-hanging open in a silent yowl, his copper eyes, hollow in death, still burned with fury.

Moon stood over him, her pelt sticky with blood. She let out a yowl of victory, her eyes still ablaze from the heat of battle. She bounded over to the river to rid her fur of the blood of her kin.

_Be running up that building,_

_If I only could, oh..._

The sky lightened in the early dawn. Moon rose from the cold rock upon which she had slept after washing her tabby pelt. The ground around where her brother's body still lay was dyed crimson from his blood.

Moon licked her fur to make sure it was clean before she picked her way from the riverbank. Dusk would be waking soon, and she wished to catch something for his breakfast.

_C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

Moon watched the sun as it lightened up the sky.

"Daddy," She mewed, "I cannot finish my mouse, will you eat it?"

Dusk looked at her in the dim light of the den, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Moon mewed. She had collected some deathberries and she had just finished putting them within the remaining part of the mouse.

"Alright then." Dusk mewed, and he walked over, taking the berry-filled portion of mouse in his jaws, swallowing it, not knowing the danger it held.

_Let me steal this moment from you now._

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_

"Moon?" Dusk asked, his head felt light, "Do you feel ok?"

"Yes daddy," She replied, "Why?"

"That mouse must have been bad, I feel dizzy." He mewed.

"The mouse was fine daddy." Moon replied, "But you should have left me in the clan."

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked as his chest began to feel tight.

"Life as a loner is no life for me." She mewed, "And for that I blame you."

_Let's exchange the experience, oh..._

"I hate you for it." Moon mewed, "And you will die because of your mistake."

"Moon," Dusk gasped, "I love you." He could hardly breathe and his head swam.

Moon stepped towards her father and put her nose on his forehead. He closed his eyes, gasping for breath as the deathberries began to win the battle for his life. She pressed his head down onto his paws so that he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

She stood, with her nose on her father's head until the den grew silent.

"Goodbye father." She whispered before she turned and padded out of the den, never to return.

_If I only could, be running up that hill._

**XxX**

**That turned out darker than I expected. Hope you liked it anyway! Review please! **


End file.
